villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Erich Ludendorff
General Erich Ludendorff is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 DC Extended Universe superhero film Wonder Woman. Ludendorff is a general in the Imperial German Army during World War I and an ally of Doctor Poison. Despite the German High Command planning an armistice with England, Ludendorff intends to win the war by using Dr. Poison's gas on the British capital of London. His brutality and lust for battle cause Diana to believe that Ludendorff is actually the incarnation of Ares, the God of War, and Diana sets out to eliminate him. He was portrayed by the legendary actor Danny Huston, who also played William Stryker in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Marlow Roderick in 30 Days of Night, and the Axeman in American Horror Story: Coven. History Past Ludendorff visits a German military base in the Ottoman Empire. Unbeknownst to him, one of his pilots is the American Spy on the British service, Captain Steve Trevor. Trevor soon realizes that the Germans are building chemical weapons in the base. While Ludendorff meets with his chief scientist, Dr. Maru, Maru unleashes her newest gas in a chamber where a test subject is located. The subject is affected by the poison gas and but not dies from its effect resulting in Maru pulls the collar string to hang the test subject to death in frustration. Afterward, Maru has a conversation with Ludendorff in which she begs him for more time to complete her formula. However, she then realizes that her notebook has been stolen. Trevor, who has taken the notebook, escapes via plane while Ludendorff and Maru enter a car. Although Trevor sweeps back over the camp and attempts to shoot their car, Ludendorff and Maru escape successfully. Preventing an armistice Ludendorff next heads to Belgium, where the newest base for Doctor Maru's research is located. There, he is greeted by one of his captains who welcomes him at the camp. While they are entering the base, Ludendorff asks how long the captain will need to fulfill his mission. When the captain replies that they will need two days, Ludendorff interrupts him and states that he and his men have until tonight. When the man tries to argue, claiming that his man had neither food nor sleep, Ludendorff coldly replies that he had neither food nor sleep as well and that the captain does not hear him complaining. Ludendorff claims that the captain's men are weak and seem to have forgotten that an attack can take place anytime, from any corner. To remind them of that fact, Ludendorff shoots the Captain in the head to intimidate the rest of the troop. Ludendorff then enters the base which is the new main base for Doctor Poison. He asks Maru whether she has made any progress but she reveals that it was not enough. Poison also reveals to Ludendorff that the war is over; Germany has given up. Von Hindenburg has recommended that the German emperor signs the armistice and the fighting will be over soon. Ludendorff claims that the emperor will not sign the armistice if he sees Poison's newest weapon. Although Maru seems to have lost faith since her notebook was stolen, Ludendorff tells her that he believes in her, not her book. Maru then reveals to Ludendorff that she had fabricated an additional gas for Ludendorff himself, which will restore his strength. Ludendorff inhales the gas, which gives him enhanced strength and endurance. While he is recovering from the shock, Maru suddenly has an idea which might perfect her gas. Ludendorff returns to Germany where he enters a meeting of the German commanders. He is aghast that a peace treaty is to be negotiated but the commanders assure him that it is the wish of the emperor. Ludendorff claims that with the absolute assistance of the assembled leaders, Germany could easily win the war if they only had a little faith in him. However, the leaders reveal to him that they do not have the required faith in him anymore. The leaders are unwilling to sacrifice any more German lives but Ludendorff argues that only one more attack is required to crush the enemy. When he attempts to reveal to them how Doctor Maru created a new gas weapon, the leaders interrupt him and reveal that they have no faith in him or his witch anymore. One of the men states that the war will end in twenty-four hours and that it is essentially over. Ludendorff angrily claims that the war is only over for all of them. He then storms out of the room and signals Maru, who is waiting outside. Maru tosses a grenade containing her gas and Ludendorff locks the room - trapping the German High Command inside. When Maru asks him why he left the High Command one gas mask, claiming that it will not work against the gas, Ludendorff sadistically states that the High Command does not know that. While the members of the High Command gruesomely perished inside the room, Ludendorff inhales another dose of the gas Maru fabricated for him. Staging a presentation After the death of the High Command, Ludendorff and Maru plan to stage a presentation of the efficiency of Maru's gas for the German emperor as to convince him not to end the war. Ludendorff is said to be hosting a gala shortly before the signing of the armistice. Even the German emperor is said to be there and Steve and Diana believe that this will be the best opportunity to take down Ludendorff. Diana also comes to the conclusion that Ludendorff is the human form of Ares, the God of War. Believing that killing Ares would end the war, Diana is now even more convinced to take down Ludendorff. Steve and Diana infiltrate the castle Ludendorff is hosting his gala at. While Diana is walking through the crowd, searching for "Ares", she sees Ludendorff approaching her. However, when the music starts playing it is revealed that Ludendorff merely wants to dance with her and while they are dancing, Ludendorff asks whether she is enjoying the party. Diana replies that she is not sure what exactly they are celebrating and Ludendorff tells her that they are celebrating the victory. Diana asks why they are celebrating victory when peace is said to be so close. Ludendorff replies that peace is merely an interval in an everlasting war. When Diana seemingly agrees, Ludendorff claims that this concept is from the ancient Greeks which he noted that the Greeks understood that war is a god, a god who needs sacrifice and that in exchange, war gives men purpose. Due to this answer referring to the god Ares, Diana is strengthened in her belief that Ludendorff is actually Ares incarnate. She states that only one of the many gods believed in this theory of war and that he was wrong. Affronted, Ludendorff replies that Diana knows nothing of the gods but the two are then interrupted by a German officer who reveals to Ludendorff that the presentation is ready to start. As Ludendorff turns to leave, he tells Diana to enjoy the fireworks. When Ludendorff's back is turned to Diana, she attempts to draw her hidden sword to strike her down but she is stopped by Steve. Due to Steve's interference, Ludendorff is able to launch the missile carrying Maru's gas. The missile strikes a nearby village, the one Diana and Steve saved earlier, and kills every inhabitant - most of them civilians. After heading to the village and finding the corpses, Diana vows to pursue Ludendorff and kill him, and by extension Ares. Death Directly after launching his gas, Ludendorff heads to a nearby military base where he oversees his troops load a plane with his poison gas bound for London. While he is in a watchtower, he is suddenly confronted by Diana who grabs Ludendorff's companion and throws him off the tower. Ludendorff recognizes Diana and admits his surprise. However, he then states that he has a more important matter to attend to and swiftly draws his gun and fires it at Diana's face. However, Diana blocks the bullet with her bracelet and deflects it back on Ludendorff. The bullet hits Ludendorff's gun and knocks it out of his hand. In pain, Ludendorff asks Diana what exactly she is. Diana replies that Ludendorff will soon find out and draws her sword. Ludendorff, powered by Maru's drug, rips a boiler from a nearby wall and thrusts it into Diana. It comes to a battle between the two and Ludendorff manages to disarm Diana and pick up her sword. He throws her to the ground and states that she is no match for him. However, when he thrusts his sword down, Diana blocks it with her bare hands. She gets back up and continues the fight. Ludendorff flees to the roof but Diana pursues him. She jumps up and ensnares him with the Lasso of Truth. She violently smashes him into the floor and, claiming that she will fulfill the mission of the Amazons, rams her sword into Ludendorff's chest, executing what she believes to be the ancient enemy Ares. However, after Ludendorff has died, she soon comes to the conclusion that Ludendorff was not Ares after all when the Germans keep loading the plane when, according to her, they should be freed of Ares' influence. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Relationships Gallery Ludendorf.png|Ludendorff contemplates while being influenced by Ares' whispers to create weapons of mass destruction GeneralLudendorff.jpg|Ludendorff during the gala GeneralLudendorff2.jpg|Ludendorff's breakdown upon being hit by a bullet that he fired towards Diana which she deflects it with her indestructible bracers DeneralLudendorff.jpg|Ludendorff confronts the German High Command Erich.jpg|Ludendorff discusses with Dr. Maru on their plan to unleash the gas Erich2.jpg|Ludendorff frustrated on the revelation of the German High Command that the war would end by a peace treaty conducted by the order of the emperor before storming out and signalling Dr. Maru to gassed the High Command. E222.png|Ludendorff watches the commotion on the base before being confronted by Diana Another Matter.png|Ludendorff points the gun to Diana before shooting her in vain What are you.png|Ludendorff's Furious Stare Crazy.png|Ludendorff's Mental Breakdown upon taking a super-enhanced drug Lets get ready to rumble!.png|Ludendorff attempts to subdue Diana eewe222.png|Ludendorff attempts to escape only to realize he has been cornered and left nowhere to run Momentsbeforedeath.png|Ludendorff completely paralyzed upon being ensnared by Diana's lasso of truth and smacking him into the ground moments before Diana delivers a killing blow onto him Stabbed.png|Ludendorff's Death Video Steve The Spy Wonder Woman (2017) Ludendorff The Supersoldat Wonder Woman (2017) Ludendorff Kills His Superior Generals Wonder Woman (2017) Gala Scene Diana & Ludendorff Dancing Wonder Woman (2017) Movie Clip Wonder Woman vs Ludendorff Wonder Woman (2017) Movie Clip Trivia *The character of Ludendorff is not based on a Wonder Woman villain but on the real-life , who was a German general. Ludendorff survived the war and became a prominent nationalist leader in Germany. After the war, Ludendorff developed the theory of "Total War" and was of the opinion that peace was merely an interval between wars. Ludendorff died in Nazi Germany on 20 December 1937. *When the film's trailers were released and introduced Ludendorff, a lot of people worldwide have speculated that Ludendorff is Ares. In the film itself, Diana thought that Ludendorff is Ares. Coincidentally (or maybe not), Danny Huston did play Ares in the Clash of the Titans remake and its sequel. *Ludendorff is the first Pure Evil villain in the DC Extended Universe. Navigation Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Pure Evil Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Starvers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Supervillains Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Fighter Category:Provoker